Sealing arrangements for bearing bushings are not new per se. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,901 shows a seal for a cardan joint having inner and outer sealing rings wherein the inner sealing ring is held in place axially by a sheet metal member connected to the bearing bushing and wherein the outer sealing ring is located on the universal joint pin and contacts externally the sheet metal member. The prior sealing device described above has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, it has been found that it is difficult to purge old grease from the bearing when it is desired to relubricate or regrease the bearing.